LA MUERTE DE KANKURO
by temari-vc
Summary: esta en una historia muy tragica, contiene escenas fuertes espero les guete


_**LA MUERTE DE KANKURO **_

La hermosa floresta que se extendía por donde quiera que miraran no aplacaba los encontrados sentimientos que tenia su corazón.

Era un paisaje hermoso las flores de diferentes colores cubrían todo cuanto se podía, una muralla de árboles enormes a su espalda y muy a lo lejos apenas perceptible se podía ver lo que debería ser una enorme cordillera.

Sus manos aun tiritaban, la transpiración inundaban su cuerpo, la ira se expresaba en base a tiritones en su cuerpo y las lágrimas que no quería dejar salir, se acumulaban en su garganta haciendo que esta se apretara y doliera.

Ya no quería seguir con todo aquello, la impotencia se acumulaba en sus puños, había sido demasiado, las huellas de aquella lucha empapaban todo el suelo de aquel pacifico paisaje, y el sol que calentaba todo los alrededores hacía que un hedor nauseabundo inundara todos los alrededores.

Se cubrió la nariz con su mano logrando que su rostro se manchara con aquel líquido carmesí que goteaba de ambas extremidades y cerró sus ojos con impotencia, las lágrimas rebeldes bañaron su rostro, mezclándose con la sangre que manchaba su rostro, un líquido amargo comenzó a subir por su garganta, amenazando con salir por su boca.

A sus pies estaba el, la persona con la que peleaba cada mañana, el que hacia resonar todos los alrededores con su risa, el que la hacia alejarse de la constante lucha que desde hacia un año Suna sostenía con la neblina, y ahora el permanecía sereno, pacifico, pálido, quieto, con su ropa manchada de sangre.

El silencio inundaba todos los alrededores solo una suave brisa rompía todo aquel mortal silencio.

-Oniichan… niichan…- dijo con un fuerte escozor en la garganta –Deja de ser payaso… levántate, Gaara nos espera- una sonrisa se formo en so rostro mientras las lagrimas ya corrían libres por sus mejillas.

Se arrodilló a los pies de su cuerpo, el temblor en sus manos se extendió por todo su cuerpo, quería tocar su cuerpo, pero fue como una corriente que la sacudió, se cubrió su rostro, los nervios la traicionaron.

-Kankuro despierta, por Dios háblame- le grito mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Aquello no tenía que haber terminado de esa manera, aquello tenía que ser una misión diplomática destinada al fin de aquella inútil guerra. Por eso ambos hermanos habían convencido al kage de Suna de ir solos los dos.

-Mira como estas hecho un desastre, si Meiko te ve así se enfadara y te regañara- dijo limpiando el rostro de su hermano de las manchas de sangre que lo cubrían.

-si realmente es un lindo lugar para dormir, pero tienes que levantarte, tenemos que irnos, Gaara nos tiene que estar esperando, recuerda se enfada cuando llegamos tarde-

Las lágrimas caían una tras otra, sin piedad, la rubia tomo el cuerpo de su hermano lo llevaría consigo, regresarían los dos como siempre lo había hecho.

Los pasos se hacían dificultosos uno tras otro, el pequeño hilo de sangre que dejaba tras de si marcada un camino mortal que Temari no quería ver… ¿como asumir que una de las personas que más quieres esta ahora vacío?, ¿todo por protegerte?.

La emboscada había sido rápida, veloz y mortal, muy tarde se percataron Kankuro solo había podido empujar a su hermana para que una lluvia de kunais no se impactara de lleno en su cuerpo, luego con todo el chakra disponible en su cuerpo y todo su arsenal, consiguió eliminar uno a uno todos aquellos enemigos que amenazaban lo que más quería en el mundo.

-onēsan ikutsu donna ijō yorokobu- habían sido las últimas palabras de su hermano antes de desplomarse

Y esas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de la rubia, el camino se hacia cada vez más pesado y sus piernas temblaban con más fuerza, su mente se mantenía en blanco y solo escuchaba aquellas palabras.

Su cuerpo se movía por si solo, sin saber realmente donde se dirigía, secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su yukata, acomodo el cuerpo de su hermano en su espalda y continúo con su camino.

El bosque se hacia cada ves más profundo mas espeso, mas oscuro… o eran sus ojos los que no la dejaban ver, no lo sabia, tampoco le importaba solo quería llegar no sabia donde, cada paso que daba era un paso hacia el infierno, su mente no funcionaba solo quería llegar… llegar a ese lugar…

-Gaara me regañará por esto, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y llegare tarde, creo que tendré que quedarme toda la noche poniendo las cosas en orden-

No escucho unos ruidos a lo alto de las ramas, hacia ya mucho que todo había dejado de ser importante, su mente solo giraba en llegar, tenia que llegar, trastabillo, y su cuerpo se fue de frente no alcanzo a poner sus manos para detener el golpe, un fino hilo de sangre se escurrió por su hombro.

A rastras medio se levanto saliendo de debajo del cuerpo de su hermano, los temblores se incrementaron, sacudió su cuerpo con asco se comenzó a limpiar el cuello. Los suaves sollozos se habían convertido en un mar de lágrimas y los suaves temblores en una compulsión por limpiar su cuerpo.

A unos metros de ella un pacifico lago cuya tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por un tinte rojo que tiño sus aguas.

-No… no puedo llegar así… tengo que estar limpia… estoy sucia… estoy sucia- repetía una y otra vez sin prestar atención a la voz que le llamaba hacia ya unos momentos.

Sintió una mano que se posó en su hombro con firmeza, ella solo se aparto rápidamente y prosiguió con su ruta –estoy sucia… tengo que limpiarme… estoy sucia-

El agarre se hizo más firme aquella persona la había tomado firme estrechándola contra su cuerpo. Las emociones estallaron en un sin fin de lágrimas, luego se trasformó en ira, impotente golpeó una y otra vez el cuerpo del Ninja, que solo permanecía ahí tranquilo, y la estrechaba más contra sí.

-niichan… niichan está… ayúdalo Shikamaru… Kankuro-

-Tranquila mujer, tranquila… no estás sola- le acaricio el cabello sin soltarla.

El trayecto había sido largo, penoso y solitario, pero cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte, por fin había encontrado refugio, una pequeña caravana se encontraba rumbo a Konoha, adelante una camilla con un cuerpo tapado tras de ella un shinobi con única kunoichi entre sus brazos.

En la soledad de la noche las banderas de la villa oculta de la hoja bajaron a media hasta honrando al Ninja aliado que había caído en aras del deber y un águila volaba en dirección hacia el desierto con la infortunada noticia.

Algunas personas dicen que el Kazekage lloró al leer aquella nota, las mismas personas dicen que la rubia no hablo desde que llego a Konoha, no hablo durante su estadía, tampoco lo hizo en todo el trayecto hasta su hogar, durante los funerales y así durante todo un año.

Aquellas personas también dicen que el día en que cumplió un año de aquella trágica historia, la Hime de Suna se encontraba en lo alto de una de las grandes murallas el viento soplaba despeinando su cabello, un Ninja que custodiaba la muralla presenció como el viento y la arena la rodearon casi abrasándola.

El viento había traído un mensaje para ella "onēsan ikutsu donna ijō yorokobu"…

Ese día por fin Temari recupero su sonrisa, aquel vacío siempre estaría, pero podría estar tranquila sabia que su oniichan siempre estaría ahí, y eso era lo que el esperaba, el quería que ella fuera feliz…


End file.
